Alastair: This Is You
by Midnight.Sylvia
Summary: Follow Alastair as his life begins as a human, until he his eventual led to being hell bound sound. This is interwoven with chapters that focus on his pov from the episodes he is in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural still continues to not belong to him. The only association I can claim is that I buy the DVDs. So please don't sue, you wouldn't be getting much.

A/N: As you can tell, this is about Alastair. The way I've set it up is that ever odd chapter is from my imagination while every even one are scenes he was in taken from the show. So my ideas, will start off somewhat more light and possibly fluffy compared to what he's like on the show and gradually get darker. I don't think it would be entertaining if he was a demon from the get go, or his human self started off completely bad. So hope you enjoy it.

SPN-SPN-SPN

All Demons were Human at one stage, before they changed. Before they went to hell, they roamed the Earth. Some had fallen by devil bargains, or a dastard life. When people thought about the life these people must have lived, they always went with the most stereotypical views; as if the moment the soul was realised, it held a knife ready to kill. That wasn't they way of it, it started off small, until the next thing the person knew was they were drowning in that life.

That's the way it had started for Alastair, he had of course gone by a different name back then. But that was thousands of years ago, that he had been born; living and enjoying the beginnings of a happy life. He had lived 6,000 years ago, when the notion of pyramids burials had just begun. His name was forever lost; even the etching his friend and he, had done on buildings had been blown away. If asked to recount his human years, he would remember things only vaguely; and that's if anyone worked by the courage. But no one ever would, and still it mattered so little now. If asked his name, it would be lost even to him; so sad.

If you watched him for a while, you could see some of who he was. No surprisingly, he had been a teacher. He snuck his way into the elders' rooms when he was younger, desperate for knowledge. He loved his parents, his family and friends, but his was different … he enjoyed being different.

This place was quiet and far removed from other places that there was no war, no invaders … no one had simple been bothered to look for a place, they had no idea it's existence. So he had been easily able to worm his way into getting what he wanted, eventually, after he had done his chores and worked on some pottery. He had been only eight at the time.

He enjoyed the privileges that had come with his eventual teaching position. One that would take up all his time, and he would no longer have to worry about chores or other work. But the best part for him was when he helped someone and he saw it click … the moment when they fully understood what he was talking about. Naturally everyone else thought he was mad, as he seemed to float home. He was mad but sweet. Always they're to listen and help anyone.

He had though eventually grown tired of this life, by the time he reached the age of 22 and so he left. It was a fill fulling life, but there was never any great change. No great adventure lying around the corner. He wanted more. So he left his home, the only life he had know and went off to explore the world.

He had set off to explore.

Never in his mind did he think he could come across true evil, how could he, after all he never knew it was out there.

That didn't matter though, because everything will happen.

If it's meant to be.


	2. Alastair: I Know What You Did Last Summe

**- I Know What You Did Last Summer (2008) TV episode, Played by Mark Rolston**

**SPN-SPN-SPN**

"**We have to hurry" **Ruby warned.

"**Why?" **Dean stubbornly replied.

"**Because a demon's coming. Big-timer. We can fight later, Dean" **she snapped, tired with attitude.

"**Well, that pretty convenient", **he accussed,** "Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail."**

"**I didn't bring him here. You did" **she informed, simple and calmly.

"**What?" **he snapped, confused.

"**He followed you from the girl's house. We gotta go now" **Ruby answered.

"**Dean" **Sam pointed out.

"**It's too late. He's here" **she informed the brothers in a hushed tone.

"**Come with me" **he heard Sam say.

suddenly there were numerous footfalls in the small attic. Alastiar smiled, he could feel his approaching presence physical effecting the small church. Probably a bleeding statue or some other type of crap those sanctimonious, fanatical pricks liked to use.

"**Okay. Stay in there don't move" **he heard Sam order the girl.

"**Okay" **he heard the meek and obident voice muffle.

He briefly wondered where in the world that they could think that he wouldn't find her. He was a 'Big-Timer' as Ruby put. Chuckling as he moved through the Church he felt insulted. Lickling his lips, he felt better when he knew he would show these boys.

"**No, Sam. You gotta pull him right away" **he chuckled at what the little slut said, that Sam boy wouldn't be able to full anytime of pulling off with him.

"**Hold on right a sec."**

Ah, the voice of the righteous! One of his favourite boys.

"**Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark-side. He does this thing, he exorcises the demon, or we die" **Ruby tried to pull rank, as she snapped at Dean.

Fondling a hidden weapon as he approached the door, Alistair was amused when no quick retort was given by Dean. Only the slushy sound of what was probably holy water … amateur … being put away. Increasing the harshness of his step, he walked forward kicking in the door, not missing a pause in his step.

Stopping at the door's entrance, he gave Sam his full atention. A look that his father would have given either of his boys; despite his death, he seemed to still have a leash on them. That was the type of work he truly appreciated.

Entering the room, he ran his finger along the wood work. Dirty! He was in a church, what else did he expect. He watched in amusement as he saw Sam raise his arm, mojo boy trying to work his magic, with a look of concentration filling his face.

Show time!

Feeling his essence being tugged, he raised a hand to gentle cup his throat; giving it a slight massage. He knew the meat's coloured eyes would be rolled back, revealing his true ones. Giving a slight cough, the amusement in him only continued to grow.

"**That tickles" **he paused, taking the time to appreciate Sam's shocked expression.** "You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."**

Still such the insecure little boy at times beneth his hardening shell, he mused. Rasing his own hand he was quickly able to throw the boy behind him. Turning he enjoyed watching the view as he crashed through the banister and down the stairs he had just moments ago walked up. Turning he heard the sound of weapon unseath. Turning he saw the familiar look of Dean's angry face. He couldn't wait to get reacquainted!

Watching Dean try to rush him, he was easily able to grab his right wrist, then quickly block it as it was quickly lowered. Seeing the knife, inches from his chest, all he could do was smile.

"**Hello again, Dean" **he smoothly greeted.

He enjoyed the shocked widening of Dean's eyes and was easily able to subdue him by banging him into the support poles. Taking advantage of the situation, he threw numerous blows to the chest and face while Dean was recovering. This boy use to be a better fight, much quicker on his feet; at least that's what the other demons had told him.

"**Come on, Dean. Don't you recognise me? Oh, I forgot I'm wearing a pediatrician" **he informed, disappointed.** "But we were so close. In hell" **he finished with another bloody hit.

He didn't like when people needed to be reminded on who he was!

Stopping the onslaught, he waited for Dean. He wanted to see the moment clarity flashed in his eyes, and spread through his face.

"**Alastair"** he smirked at the reaction.

Loving the power he held over the young man, he threw another punch just for old times sake. He'd start the better part of fighting now that he was identified. In his enuthiasm, he almost missed the essence tingling his neck. Turning quickly he was able to avoid the knife was entering his body someplace important.

"**You're going to have to try a lot harder than that, son" **he gave his fatherly advice, staring at Sam's distorted voice**.**

Knocking Sam aside, he grabbed hold of the knife. Pain filled his conscious thoughs until that was the only thing he knew. He'd make it stop, he thought, as flashing lights started.

Crouching down, he was finally able to pull out that piece only to turn around and see the boys jumping through a window. He walked over to the window, looking down at them grunting with anger and disappointment.

Raising his hand, he looked down at the blood stained knife. He had definitely underestimated this little piece of metal. The fact that he now held this in his position made him somewhat happier. Though using this on someone soon would make him happier.


End file.
